


Southern Men, Northern Men

by FangirlFromDownunder



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, POV, Sansa is gay and no one can tell me otherwise, Short, mention of Margaery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlFromDownunder/pseuds/FangirlFromDownunder
Summary: Southern men are cruel. Northern men are stupid.





	Southern Men, Northern Men

Southern men are sharp like daggers. Hard and painful. I'd never known they to take care of a woman. I'd never seen it. They were uncaring to their wives and dismissive to their whores. Southern men were beautiful but cruel. 

Nothern men are stupid. They make stupid mistakes that get them killed. They make deals with men who they think will help them only to be betrayed. They betray men who they think they can overpower to get their heads handed to them. Sothern men are stupid but they have big hearts. 

My freedom was taken by men. The southern men married me to the imp before I could even think about running away. Gaining my freedom. Breaking my cage.

The northern men took me from one cage to put me into another. They took me and gave me to a bastard who was as cruel as the men in the south, crueler some would argue but that's for historians to debate. 

But women. Women were soft. Women were kind. They took care of me. Offered me friendship in a pretty flower. Soothed me as they brushed my hair and dressed me. Gave me kind smiles as we walked the gardens. True, their intentions were unknown but I was never mistreated by women. 

You can win more hearts with love than with fear. True, these men have turned me to steel. But the women have kept my heart warm like fire. I am unshaken like the Godswood, sharp like the sword, and cruel like the ice. But I am kind like the fire in a home, warm like the spiced wine, and gentle like the little bird I once was.


End file.
